Le silence des mots
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Partit depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps ? Attendre et être attendu, changer par douleur. Un petit OS avec un lemon tout en douceur.


**Un petit OS tout en douceur pour vous ! ^^ Je ne m'éternise pas et m'efface en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

**Le silence des mots**

La nuit est noire et sans étoiles. Le ciel d'encre semble resserrer son étau sur l'univers pour l'immobiliser. Le froid est mordant, et le vent, aussi tranchant que les lames d'un rasoir… Ou bien d'un katana… Pourquoi y pense-t-il encore ? Pourquoi y pense-t-il tout le temps…

_- Zorro… Tu fais quoi ?_

_L'épéiste ne se retourna pas. Il était décidé. Il devait partir. Il allait partir._

_- Zorro… Attends ! Tu peux pas partir… comme ça._

_- Je sais que j'ai des obligations envers le capitaine._

_Il parlait lentement, se tenait droit et fier. Mais il était dos à son interlocuteur. Il faisait noir et sa silhouette était floue. _

_- Mais il devra se passer de moi quelques temps. Je dois partir seul un moment. Il y a des choses que je dois apprendre par moi-même. _

Il ne l'a pas retenu ce jour là, et il s'en veut encore à chaque minute. Il comprend que l'épéiste a besoin de mener sa vie et ses rêves. Apprendre ailleurs ce qui le garde ignorant ici. Son départ lui arrache des larmes d'amertumes à chaque moment de solitude. Seul à l'avant du bateau, il regarde les vagues sans les voir. L'épaisseur de la nuit cache chaque remous. Seuls les bruits sont clairs. Chaque goûte se heurte à la coque, et résonne comme un tonnerre dans le silence étouffant.

Le vent porte un bruit de pas à l'oreille del'homme solitaire, des pas lents, qui arrivent derrière lui. Il essuie la larme gelée sur sa joue tout en tentant de reconnaître l'autre insomniaque au son qu'il produit. Le bruit sur le sol ne résonne pas comme la démarche élégante d'une femme. Ni comme celui d'un petit animal. C'est le pas d'un homme fort.

_- Et moi ?_

_Le jeune homme l'avait interrompu. Pour la première fois, Zorro douta. Il savait. Et il partageait ses sentiments. Ils le savaient tous les deux._

_- Laisse tomber ces idées de capitaine, on s'en fiche… Mais moi ?_

_- Je… je reviendrai._

_- Et comment comptes-tu nous retrouver quand tu voudras revenir ?_

_- Ça sera pas difficile, je n'aurai qu'à penser comme le futur seigneur pirate… et puis l'équipage est célèbre maintenant, je n'aurai qu'à lire les journaux et suivre votre trace._

_Il tentait de le réconforter, mais ses paroles glissaient sur son être en détresse et se perdaient dans la mer. Lui-même ne croyait qu'en partie ses paroles. Il essaierait de revenir, mais il ignorait si c'était possible. _

_- Je veux pas que tu partes._

_Oubliant toute contenance, il se jeta sur le vert pour l'enserrer de ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'il osait le toucher ainsi. D'où il était, il voyait la mâchoire puissante de Zorro. Il se mordait les lèvres. Fermant les yeux, le jeune homme cacha son visage dans le cou du vert, inspirant profondément son odeur, pour la première et peut-être dernière fois._

Les pas se rapprochent. Difficile de les identifier. Ils s'arrêtent à bonne distance de l'homme qui grelotte en regardant l'océan depuis le début de la nuit. C'est bien impoli d'espionner les gens ainsi.

Quand ses yeux s'assèchent enfin complètement, il se retourne, le regard dur. Une silhouette floue lui fait face. Mais il fait trop noir. Pourtant, une pointe d'espérance lui tord le cœur. Il n'espère plus depuis bien longtemps. Il a voulu y croire les premiers jours, y a cru quelques semaines, quelques mois… Mais après la première année, toujours aucune trace. Il a cessé de croire. Et pourtant…

- La nuit est faite pour dormir.

Il parle d'un ton neutre malgré sa colère envers l'intrus qui ose troubler sa paix tourmentée. Il souhaite seulement l'identifier avant de le renvoyer d'où il vient. Aucune réponse. Arquant un sourcil, il s'approche de quelques pas, glissant comme le vent. Il distingue des yeux. Ils sont noirs et sans reflet. L'inconnu semble drôlement vêtu. Il lève lentement une main à son visage et retire un tissu de sa tête. Lentement, sans se presser… et il le noue autour de son bras.

L'autre ne peut parler. Est-ce possible ? Peut-il être seulement encore vivant ?

_Des doigts agiles et puissants saisirent ses mains avec douceur pour les écarter__, puis leur propriétaire soupira.__ Sans comprendre, le jeune homme cessa l'étreinte. S'était-il trompé ? Non. Impossible. Zorro se retourna face à lui, enfin, et enserra à son tour l'homme dans ses bras. Soulagé, il reprit également l'étreinte. Il ne voulait jamais le perdre._

_Doucement, le vert inclina la tête. Une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête et son corps semblait agir de lui-même. Son front se posa sur celui de l'autre, puis son nez caressa son jumeau._

_- Je dois partir…_

_- Promets-moi de revenir._

_- Me croiras-tu si je le promets ?_

_- J'essaierai._

_Zorro esquissa un sourire. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il voulait profiter de sa voix une dernière fois. Sa tête se pencha d'elle-même un peu plus, et ses lèvres, enfin, rencontrèrent celles, tremblantes et humides, de celui que son cœur avait choisit._

_La nuit était calme et sans bruit. Il avait choisit ce moment pour éviter les adieux, mais __malheureusement,__ il n'était pas seul sur le pont. _

_Le baiser dura longtemps. Leurs lèvres prenaient leur temps, sachant qu'elles n'auraient sans doute pas droit à un autre baiser avant longtemps. Elles se découvraient pour la première fois et s'imprégnaient de la texture et du goût de leurs semblables. Deux langues timides se rencontrèrent alors. Timides de faire ce geste pour la première fois, mais amoureuses. S'enlaçant avec passion une unique fois, savourant chaque instant de cette éternité si courte… Déjà achevée._

_- Je n'aurai plus le choix de revenir, maintenant._

_Comme les battements d'ailes d'une libellule, les paroles étaient secrètes. Une déclaration, une promesse, et une tentative d'obtenir un sourire. Un pâle sourire qui fit écho au sien._

_- Permission de partir, capitaine ?_

_- Oui…_

_Le souffle avait été difficile, mais il avait réussi._

_- Et ta permission à toi ?_

_- __Seulement p__arce que c'est ce que tu souhaites, mais je veux __jamais__ te perdre. _

_- Je serai toujours ici…_

_Le vert recula d'un pas, laissant sa main sur la poitrine du jeune brun un instant. Puis il détacha le tissu à son bras et l'attacha autour de sa tête avant de tourner les talons et de plonger à la mer, sachant que l'homme qu'avait choisit son cœur ne pourrait l'y suivre._

- C… C'est encore un rêve ?

- Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Une nouvelle larme salée roule sur la joue du plus jeune. Cette perle capte une lumière invisible et brille, puis gèle sur la joue de son créateur, piégée par le froid du vide de la nuit.

- Permission de réintégrer l'équipage, capitaine ?

- Accordée.

Un souffle. De peur que les mots dissipent le mirage. Un long moment passe, suspendu. La voix grave de Zorro… il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où.

- Après trois ans, je ne t'attendais plus.

- Et pourtant, tu passes tes nuits sur le pont.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Ça fait deux jours que je me cache dans la vigie.

Un bref silence. Rien ne bouge. Seul le vent lacère leurs visages, sans pitié,sans remord. Il ne peut perdre son souffre-douleur, il doit empêcher ces retrouvailles, il doit garder le jeune homme dans ses bourrasques pour le tourmenter à jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais savoir… si tu m'avais oublié.

- Jamais !

Il a crié. Un sanglot suit. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ?

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi à chacun de mes pas. Et j'ai appris… bien plus que ce que j'étais parti chercher.

- Quoi donc ?

- C'est toi qui fais battre mon cœur… et la vie loin de toi m'est insupportable…

Un sanglot amer secoue les épaules du plus jeune. Il a changé quand Zorro est partit. Changé pour devenir un être froid et sans joie. Un être qui pense, et qui ressent la piqure des sentiments et son impuissance face à eux. Autrefois, c'était trop tôt pour se livrer à de telles déclarations. Ils n'auraient pu ni les dire, ni les comprendre. Et maintenant, est-ce que c'est trop tard ? Non, jamais il n'aurait pu oublier.

- Est-ce que… tu repartiras ?

Les mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge. Le jeune capitaine ne peut répondre à la douce déclaration. Il doit savoir avant…

- Jamais.

Un silence plane. Le jeune capitaine ne veut pas y croire. Il préfère ne plus croire en rien et être surprit par les moments heureux, s'ils arrivent… Il ne veut plus attendre, perdre espoir, et attendre de nouveau. Comme une statue de pierre, figée pour l'éternité, mais qui pourtant, est marquée parla souffrance du temps. Luffy ne veut plus croire. Il baisse les yeux vers le sol qu'il peine à voir dans la noirceur étouffante.

Le vert fait quelques pas. La distance entre eux s'évanouit comme un mirage. Son jeune brun est enfin là, tout près. Ce jour qu'il a tant espéré lui parait tellement irréel. Il en a tant imaginé différentes versions qu'il se demande s'il ne rêve pas de l'une d'elles. Non… Dans aucun de ses rêves l'homme qu'il aime ne pleure…

- Je te le promets.

Zorro esquisse un sourire réconfortant pour appuyer la sincérité de ses mots. De si près, même dans le noir, il voit les frissons sur la peau d'albâtre du capitaine. Avec tendresse, Zorro pose sa main sur la joue humide du garçon, le réconfortant. Comme la feuille morte d'un arbre se pose sur la mer après une longue chute, cette feuille assèche le flot de l'océan pour revivre…

Le brun lève un regard humide vers son sauveur. Il peut renaître, enfin. Guérir et recommencer. Il se perd quelques secondes dans ses yeux, deux obsidiennes brillantes d'une lumière intérieure. L'amour ? Est-ce bien cela ?

Le jeune capitaine fait un pas en avant, détruit à jamais le gouffre qui les a séparés. Son visage blottit contre la large poitrine, il replie ses bras entre leurs deux corps, à la recherche de chaleur et de proximité. Le temps est suspendu, bloqué entre deux secondes, incertain d'avancer ou de reculer. Seules les vagues innocentes continuent de vivre et de mourir.

Le bout du nez glacé de Luffy se décide finalement à sortir de sa cachette pour pointer le ciel. Le plus grand comprend, et pose doucement ses lèvres contre celles que lui tend le capitaine. Doucement d'abord, sans rien brusquer. Puis, sans savoir laquelle fut la première, deux langues timides se rencontrent. Délicatement, car le temps n'est pas pressé d'avancer. Elles découvrent le plaisir de se rencontrer et de s'unir à l'autre, un plaisir qui a été trop bref la dernière fois pour être saisit. Tout en douceur, des ourlets rosés caressants, dansants. Un baiser sans explosion, sans artifice. Légèrement maladroit. Parfait pour les amoureux incertains et blessés qu'ils sont. Et le vent, jaloux, hurle à leurs oreilles sourdes, mais plus rien ne les atteint.

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais partir maintenant.

La confession de Zorro n'est qu'un murmure, si bas, mais même les rafales ne peuvent la voler pour l'emporter au loin. Furieux de ne pouvoir enlever les mots qui doivent s'envoler, Zéphyr réplique d'un puissant souffle, ciselant la peau des amoureux. Mais c'est une tentative vaine, le vent n'a plus d'importance pour eux.

Luffy entoure le torse du vert de ses bras tremblant, un léger sourire tente d'étirer ses lèvres étourdies. Les bourrasques furieuses hurlent de voir ses deux corps se rapprocher encore. Le froid même tremble de rage, car l'amant qu'il torture depuis trois ans vient de lui être volé.

- Je… je ne peux vivre sans toi, moi non plus… Ne pars plus jamais…

Un sourire de pur bonheur éclaire le visage du plus musclé. Le brun voit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il perçoit vraiment ce qu'il n'a jamais pu voir avant. Il comprend, discerne le visage d'une partie de lui reflétée. Et cette partie qui lui a tant manqué, c'est le sourire de l'homme qui le complète. Il voit la beauté et l'amour. Une présence à ses côtés. Et la lumière dans ses yeux vainc la nuit, seul ennemi encore menaçant.

De grandes mains écorchées par l'entrainement effleurent les bras du brun. Il frissonne. Il veut sentir la chaleur de ses paumes, mais le froid veut le garder jalousement, même s'il sait qu'il a déjà perdu le combat. Les doigts doux se resserrent sur les poignets presque frêles de l'homme élastique, et défont avec tendresse l'étreinte qu'ils sellent. Sans comprendre, Luffy ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sort. Zorro l'entraine doucement à sa suite, le visage doux et le regard rassurant. Détonant presque, un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres.

Sans comprendre comment, Luffy se retrouve sur son épaule, quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, alors que le vert a déjà commencé à escalader l'échelle secouée par le vent, mauvais perdant. L'épéiste ramène son butin dans sa tanière, en haut du mat. Il traine sa proie dans une position de brute, mais chacun de ses gestes incarnent la délicatesse même, la douceur d'un rayon de miel, répandant son or sur le blé ondulant.

Luffy se prend à sourire. Depuis quand ne s'est-il plus chamaillé ? Depuis quand a-t-il cessé de rire ? À quand remonte seulement son dernier sourire ?... Jouant le jeu, il se met à chatouiller la nuque de Zorro avec ses doigts. Il a l'impression de redevenir un gamin à chacun des barreaux que monte son libérateur sur l'échelle. Il redevient lui. Peu à peu.

Échelon par échelon, son sourire s'élargit, ses tentatives pour exaspérer l'autre redoublent, son appétit pour la vie, pour la joie, même pour la viande lui revient. C'est ainsi qu'il était avant. Il s'en souvient.

Oui, il se souvient ! Il sait qui il est, enfin. Il l'a oublié si longtemps… Et maintenant, il lui semble que cet être pessimiste est à des lustres derrière lui. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais, ne se souvient mêmepas l'avoir vu… Il n'existe pas. Trois années, gommées de sa mémoire en quelques secondes. Il sait qui il est, maintenant… Il sait qu'il doit combattre le vent, dompterle froid et désespérer le noir. Il sait.

- Luffy… Luffy, tu m'as tellement manqué… Luffy…

Sans vraiment comprendre, le capitaine réalise qu'il est dans la vigie. Il est rarement monté à cet endroit, mais il s'en fiche. Il est de nouveau sur ses pieds, et des bras d'acier l'enserrent alors que des lèvres frôlent les siennes, chantonnant desmots passionnés. Sans se faire prier, il embrasse avec une fougue surprenante cette bouche avide qui demande la permission. Ses yeux sont encore humides et gonflés de sa défaite contre les ténèbres, mais il sourit.

- Je te préfère comme ça.

Le commentaire de Zorro le fait sourire de toutes ses dents. Le vert,considérant qu'il a retrouvé l'homme qu'il aime tel qu'il l'aime, se jette comme un prédateur sur les lèvres de son amant, se laissant enfin aller à ses envies gourmandes. La douceur ? Oui… à certains moments. Mais pour de telles retrouvailles, le romantisme ne convient pas… Trop de retenue déjà, et une seule envie persiste dans l'esprit des deux hommes : rattraper le temps perdu.

En trois ans, on vit plusieurs choses. On s'embrasse, on se caresse, on se taquine, on découvre le plaisir… Une nuit. Une nuit pour rattraper le temps qui a fuit en voleur. Quelques heures pour s'aimer assez et rattraper trois années. Pour observer l'autre dans l'obscurité, pour crier dans le silence, pour toucher l'intouchable… Une toute petite nuit avant de poursuivre pour une vie.

Le capitaine gémit doucement. Il prend appuis sur les épaules de Zorro, et entoure de ses jambes la taille de l'épéiste. Il n'a plus à lever les yeux pour regarder le vert, il doit les baisser. Il le surplombe de toute sa gaminerie, le regardant avec provocation sans lâcherses lèvres des siennes. L'épéiste glisse ses doigts sous la chemise du capitaine, le faisant frissonner. Il en profite pour délaisser ses lèvres assoiffées etglisser sa bouche amoureuse le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à une oreille sans défense. Il en saisit le lobe avec douceur pour le suçoter, avant de descendre le long du cou de son amant gémissant, emporté par la légèreté des caresses. Les mains chaudes sous la chemise du brun entreprennent de la retirer avec douceur, sans rien brusquer, sans rien forcer. Et le vêtement tombe de lui-même, admettant sa défaite.

- Tu m'as tant manqué, Luffy…

Le capitaine tente de répondre, mais les mots se bousculent dans sa gorge. Les lèvres envoutantes du vert embrassant sa peau intouchée, et sa langue amusée jouant à découvrir chaque millimètre de sa peau, Luffy n'arrive plus à parler. Des lettres s'évadent de sa bouche, mais elles peinent à former les mots voulus… Quels mots ? Sa tête, aussi torturée que sa peau, ne veut que savourer sa victoire sur le désespoir glacé. Elle ne pense pas, ne commande rien. Seuls des réflexes peuvent encore animer l'homme au chapeau de paille. Des réflexes et des sentiments assez forts pour répondre aux caresses avec la même tendresse.

Comme toute réponse aux paroles murmurées contre sa clavicule, Luffy enfouit ses doigts dans les courts cheveux verts qu'il a tant espéré pouvoir caresser. Ses mains amoureuses pressent doucement la tête du ravisseur de son cœur contre ce dernier, qu'il l'entende battre, battre pour lui… battre vraiment pour la première fois depuis trois ans.

Encouragé par ces doigts délicats et maladroits, l'épéiste retire avec douceur le chapeau de paille qui pend dans le dos de l'être fragile qui s'est accroché à lui. Ayant enfin accès à sa nuque, il y pose une main pour baisser doucement la tête du jeune capitaine vers la sienne. Leurs fronts s'appuient l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux cherchent leurs repères dans ceux de leur vis-à plus besoin de chercher,ils sont tous là, ne sont plus perdus.

Caressant doucement son dos d'une main, Zorro recule vers le lit de camp qu'il s'est installé. Il s'y assied en douceur, puis appuiun peu plus sur la nuque pour rejoindre à nouveau les lèvres de son amant, douces comme la rosée, caressantes comme la brise. Un long baiser amoureux suit. Un amour trop longtemps reporté au lendemain. Un amour qui survit sans mourir depuis trois ans. Un amour qui renait des braises les plus ardentes, trop longtemps contenues, et enfin, libérées. Un amour… simple. Un simple amour. Sans rien pour l'embellir ou le compliquer.

- Luffy… Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. En as-tu envie ?

Ils ouvrent lentement les yeux pour se regarder. Luffy sourit en se reculant un peu, assit sur les cuisses de Zorro. Il délaisse à regret la chaleur des cheveux courts d'une main, et se saisit du poignet miellé qui erre sur son épaule. Avec douceur, il guide ce poignet pour que les doigts caressent doucement sa nuque en la quittant, une promesse de retour effleurée, puis le chemin continu vers une épaule blanche. Le capitaine continue de mener cette main cajoleuse, contournant son trapèze pour descendre sur son torse nu et vierge de tout toucher. Le brun se cambre doucement sous la caresse qu'il provoque sur son propre corps.

- Ça fait trois ans que je regrette de t'avoir laissé partir.

La main continue sa lente descente, caresse son torse avec retenue.

- … Trois ans que j'ai envie de savoir ce que font les gens amoureux…

Sur son ventre, la torture de la caresse aérienne est insupportable.

- Trois ans que je me demande pourquoi et comment ce truc infernal pourra trouver le repos…

- Ce… truc infernal ?

Arrivant au terme de son voyage, la main du vert se pose contre l'entre-jambe brulant du capitaine, y sentant la solidité de son désir, l'ampleur de son amour. Zorro ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la bosse dans le short de Luffy. Si c'est son seul tourment, c'est avec plaisir qu'il le fera disparaitre… À chaque fois que le besoin en serait. Son regard devient malicieux et ses doigts massent doucement cet intrus entre les cuisses de son amant.

- Il t'embête souvent ce… truc infernal ?

Luffy laisse tomber un gémissement éloquent. Il baissa les yeux vers la main qui lui procure tant de plaisir, presque surpris. Un doigt passe sans le savoir sur un endroit particulièrement sensible qui envoie une décharge dans tout le corps du capitaine. Il ferme les yeux sous la puissance des sensations et fait rouler sa tête vers l'arrière. La main du vert qui se trouve toujours dans son dos remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque, qui semble avoir la forme la plus parfaite pour épouser sa main. Il ramène doucement sa tête vers l'avant, appuie de nouveau son front au sien.

- Alors ?

- Humm… ouais… chaque fois que j'ai repensé à notre baiser de quand tu es parti…

- Tous les matins en te réveillant ?

- Et tous les soirs en m'endormant…

Zorro sourit. Alors ils ont connus les mêmes tourments causés par leurs désirs ? Luffy est en manque de la chaleur du disparu, autant que celui-ci rêve de la lui offrir. N'en pouvant plus de sentir encore les frissons de la froideurdu pont sur sa peau, l'homme torse nu entreprend de retirer lechandail de l'autre homme, dont il entoure toujours le bassin de ses jambes. Ses mains glacées frôlent ses flancs brulants, lui donne des frissons d'envie. L'épéiste délaisse à regret le corps du jeune garçon pour retirer son chandail, mais y revient avec empressement une fois le haut de son corps à nu. Luffy toutefois ne peut s'empêcher de se rapprocher pour coller avidement leurs peaux nues, la sienne à peine tiède, l'autre, brulante. Une peau de neige contre celle couleur caramel… Un corps fin d'enfant contre celui, taillé dans le marbre, d'un puissant combattant.

- Réchauffes-moi…

Un murmure dans le cou de l'homme fort. D'une douceur tellement incongrue entre cet adolescent et ce guerrier… Zorro saisit la taille de Luffy et se retourne vers le lit pour y étendre son protégé, collé à lui comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Avec douceur, l'épéiste caresse les cheveux du jeune homme d'une main tout en l'embrassant avec une passion vécue seulement en rêves. Le réchauffer. Il veut le faire pour le restant de ses jours, réchauffer l'homme, le jeune hommequ'il aime. Bougeant doucement son bassin, le vert sent l'excitation de Luffy contre la sienne. Ce n'est pas un songe. Enfin, il est éveillé.

Le capitaine répond aux coups de hanche avec envie. Ce contact lui fait perdre tous ses sens. Qu'arrive-t-il ensuite ? Quand on a déjà plus conscience de ce qui nous entoure ? Quel est la prochaine étape du plaisir ? C'est impossible de ressentir plus... Une main se glisse entre leurs corps. Téméraire, elle interrompt le contact entre les virilités des deux hommes. Subtile et rapide, elle repart, laissant derrière elle deux boutons détachés, une libération pour les tissus, tendus à se rompe sous les désirs des deux hommes. Les coups de bassins reprennent avec envie, seuls les sous-vêtements font remparts à présent. Le brun laisse tomber une plainte suave en s'accrochant aux épaules solides de son amant. Cet homme ne perd donc jamais pied ? Ses bras sont toujours aussi fort, et ses pas, assurés ? Les mirettes de l'homme élastique sont closes et son visage exprime un bien-être infini. Déjà ? Ne peut s'empêcher de penser le vert. Qu'est-ce que ça sera dans quelques minutes ?

- Si tu veux continuer, Luffy, tu vas devoir enlever tes jambes d'autour de ma taille.

- Tu vas rester tout près quand même ?

- Si tu me permets de m'éloigner un tout petit peu, je te promets de revenir encore plus près…

- Près comment ?

- À l'intérieur de toi…

Un secret, glissé au creux d'une oreille, un sourire partagé. L'homme élastique dénoue ses jambes de la taille du vert, qui s'éloigne après un baiser papillon sur le nez du brun, le remerciant ainsi de sa confiance.

Zorrose redresse sur les genoux, et fait glisser avec tendresse ses doigts, caressants les flancs du capitaine. Arrivés aux hanches, il saisit les tissus et les entrainent vers le bas, suivant la course de ses main,dénudant complètement le corps du jeune homme frissonnant, puis les jette au loin.

L'épéiste capture entre ses mains abimées celles de son protégé, et leur fait parcourir le même chemin qu'il a effectué quelques secondes plus tôt sur les flancs de Luffy, mais sur son propre corps.

Descendant lentement, il lève un à un ses genoux pour libérer sa nudité de ses derniers remparts. Une fois totalement nu, il se coule doucement contre Luffy, embrassant son épaule avec délice, puis son cou.

Luffy s'accroche au dos du vert de ses mains, penche la tête de côté pour offrir son cou aux lèvres de velours. Le contact de leurs corps nu le fait frissonner. Il n'a jamais eu cette proximité avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est tellement étrange… Il n'a jamais peur d'un ennemi, aussi fort soit-il, jamais il ne recule ou ne baisse la tête. Mais ça, ces effleurements, ces caresses, ces baisers… ça le terrifie et le fait trembler. Il le veut pourtant ! Alors pourquoi tant d'appréhension ?

- Détend-toi, Luffy.

- Je… j'essais…

Voyant son inquiétude, Zorro sourit de la manière la plus apaisante et dévale tout en légèreté son corps, déposant de petits baisers papillons partout sur son passage. Il arrive finalement à l'entre-jambe gonflé du jeune homme. Voyant que Luffy ne le quitte pas de son regard intrigué et encombré d'appréhensions, Zorro lui offre un clin d'œil, puis dépose un baiser sur son gland.

Il voit le brun se raidir sous la surprise. Dans un sourire, il recommence, laissant ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps, osant même pointer doucement la langue. Son amant rejette la tête vers l'arrière, à sa grande satisfaction. Il dépose un troisième baiser, et une plainte lui répond. Luffy se détend instantanément, comme si le courant était coupé dans son corps. Il fait confiance à son membre d'équipage, comme il l'a toujours fait avant son départ. C'est parfait. Et Zorro prend entièrement le membre en bouche.

- Nhh… Ohh… J'ai… Trois ans que j'espère ce moment et… Hummm… C'est tellement… tellement… meilleur que tout ce que j'ai pu… imaginer !

Zorro se contente de répondre avec un regard souriant. Il ne veut pas laisser le membre une seule seconde… Il a trop de temps à rattraper. Son propre désir le brule, il veut montrer le ciel au brun, lui montrer le dessus des nuages et, encore plus loin, les diamants de la nuit.

Une main se pose sur la hanche tremblante de Luffy, confiante. L'autre main du vert remonte doucement la jambe de son homme, y dessinant des formes aériennes le long de sa cuisse relevée, partant du creux du genou pour mettre fin à sa course sur une fesse rebondie.

Luffy, heureux de la réapparition de l'homme qui l'a tant fait souffrir de son absence, se laisse complètement aller à ces retrouvailles. Il n'a jamais rien vécu de tel et il est loin de détester. Pour lui, tout est parfait ainsi, parfait comme rien ne l'a plus été durant les dernières années… Il ouvre soudainement les yeux de surprise, laisse tomber un hoquet et lance à l'homme entre ses jambes un regard d'incompréhension. Pourquoi sent-il un doigt à l'intérieur de lui ? C'est une sensation étrange et… Non, étrange, tout simplement. Pourquoi ainsi briser son état de transe en faisait quelque chose d'aussi absurde !? Un doigt, humide, même, venait d'entrer en lui… Zorro parlait donc d'entrer en lui au sens propre tout à l'heure ? Non pas au sens figuré ?

- Pou… pourquoi ?

- Tu vas adorer, promet le vert en libérant le capitaine de sa bouche.

- Mais c'est… bizarre.

- Je sais… attend un peu.

Le sourire rassurant de Zorro aide Luffy à se relaxer. Le doigt commence à bouger lentement à l'intérieur de lui, à aller et venir et à le caresser. Ce n'est pas désagréable, mais pas vraiment agréable non plus… Le capitaine regarde le plafond en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

- Luffy… est-ce que ça te fait mal ? demande soudain l'épéiste.

- Pas du tout… pourquoi ?

- … J'avais oublié, rit doucement Zorro.

Décidément, le capitaine n'y comprend plus rien. Son amant retire son doigt et se redresse entre ses jambes, à la déception du brun, qui aurait aimé que l'autre reprenne ses caresses buccales. Avec la douceur d'une brise, Zorro remonte l'autre jambe du jeune homme. Il lui offre un sourire, encore un, délicat comme le miel et approche son bassin du fessier de l'homme qu'il aime. Guidant son propre membre, il y pénètre doucement. Luffy se cambre violement en gémissant, s'accrochant aux draps du lit avec force. L'autre s'immobilise aussitôt, de peur d'avoir occasionné quelque douleur à son protégé. Pourtant, il est en caoutchouc, non ? Si un doigt n'a pas fait mal, pourquoi maintenant… ?

- Mmh… Re… recommence …

Soulagé, l'épéiste se penche sur son aimé et l'embrasse, caressant son torse de ses mains avides. Il sent les jambes de l'homme élastique s'enrouler de nouveau autour de sa taille et voit tout près de lui son visage rosé, le regard vaporeux, les lèvres humides. Il donne un petit coup de reins, infime, pour ne pas brusquer le brun. Une nouvelle plainte monte dans la pièce. Il n'a pas mal du tout, il ressent seulement un plaisir divin, ce plaisir qu'il attend depuis trois ans.

Luffy cesse de froisser les draps de ses doigts crispés pour s'accrocher plutôt aux épaules de ses rêves. Il est plus qu'ignorant sur ce qu'ils font, mais ça lui est égal, c'était encore meilleur. Comme gouter pour la première fois un fruit dont on ignore le gout. Comme voir la mer scintillante quand on est un enfant. C'est magnifique, mouvant, énorme et puissant, mais tellement doux en même temps. Et puis on veut sauter dans cette mer, vivre avec elle, y gouter, en comprendre chaque nuance de bleu, de vert et de gris… Sauf qu'avec Zorro, c'est encore mieux, parce qu'il peut s'y perdre sans couler, toucher ses cheveux verts sans être entrainé vers le fond, comprendre ses mots sans risquer de s'y noyer, l'embrasser tant qu'il le veut, tout en continuant de respirer… Comme la mer, s'il s'éloignait, il perdrait une partie de son être.

Accrochant son regard au sien, Luffy donne un coup avec son propre bassin, étonnant l'épéiste. Il veut plus, il veut savoir si c'est possible d'avoir plus, il veut accompagner le vert… Ses doigts s'encrent à ses épaules avec force, il ne veut pas le lâcher…Et puis c'est si bon. Zorro commence à bouger. Il ne s'arrête plus entre ses coups de hanches, il fait des vas-et-viens lents et profonds, guettant chaque tressautement de plaisir sur le visage de son ami qu'il couvre de baisers sans pouvoir se raisonner.

- Ça va ? demande le plus musclé.

- Mhh…

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- NON ! Non… Je…

- Tu aimes ?

- … Tu peux pas savoir.

Peinant à parler, Luffy fait un sourire rassurant à son homme, qui décide d'accélérer la cadence. L'autre accompagne ses mouvements à la perfection, d'instinct, et il adore. Apaisé sur l'état de son capitaine, Zorro décide de se laisser aller à son tour pour rejoindre son amant dans l'encre de l'infini. Se préoccuper de la personne aimée est une magnifique preuve d'amour, mais s'abandonner à cette personne, c'est lui démontrer toute la confiance qui les lie.

Le rythme s'accélère imperceptiblement alors que des soupirs montent dans la pièce exigüe. Les soupirs de deux hommes amoureux. Deux hommes qui ont passé beaucoup trop de temps à s'espérer, qui ont compté chaque jour, chaque heure passée sans leur moitié. Un temps qui à force d'avoir été compté, ne se compte plus. Et ensemble, ils viennent le défier, le provoquer, jusqu'à réduire chaque minute qui parut plus longue que la précédente, à un vide. Car le temps, même s'ils n'ont fait que le compter, n'a aucune importance, ils le réalisent à présent en s'aimant de tout leur être. Ils ont vaincu le temps, ils peuvent vaincre n'importe quoi.

Murmurant le nom de l'homme qu'il attendait encore quelques minutes plus tôt, le capitaine s'accroche désespérément à lui, à son corps, seul moyen de rester sur terre, lui semble-t-il. Mais il sent l'homme s'abandonner, devenir fébrile, cesser de penser pour seulement aimer… Et il s'envole lui aussi. À quoi sert-il de s'accrocher à quelque chose qui dérive ? Comment rester à terre ?… Ou plutôt pourquoi. Pourquoi rester à terre et ne pas dériver avec ce en quoi on croit ? Luffy relâche doucement ses mains des épaules de son amant et les glisse vers son dos, caresse ses flancs sculptés par l'entrainement, ses formes aussi parfaites et robustes qu'un navire prêt à défier les pires tempêtes, sa peau douce comme les rayons du soleil, chaude comme… comme sa voix…

- Hmm… Luffy… Oh tu m'as tellement manqué… Luffy…

Trouvant sa nuque par hasard dans le haut du dos bronzé qu'il découvre, le jeune capitaine décide d'y laisser sa main. Mieux, d'appuyer légèrement. L'autre se penche sans résister vers l'avant et vient souder ses lèvres à celle du garçon, surprit de la réaction obtenue suite à une si infime pression sur sa nuque. Alors… C'est si facile ? Il suffit de poser sa main là pour avoir un baiser ? Et quel baiser ! Il est plus passionné que le précédent, qui était lui aussi démesurément plus sensuel que le précédent. La flamme dans les lèvres de Zorro finit de convaincre l'autre homme. Il peut s'envoler lui aussi. Il doit s'envoler avec son rêve et ne jamais le lâcher, car il ne peut pas voler seul. Mais avec l'autre, il peut s'élever ! Il le peut et ce, sans s'effrayer. Puisque c'est Zorro qui le guide vers le ciel. Le guide… ou le propulse ? Avec ces coups de reins divins, c'est… hors de contrôle. Tout monte si vite, tout est tellement rapide, tout est merveilleux et bon, doux et fort, puissant et caressant… Indescriptible.

- Oh ! Z… ! Oh ! Zorro !? Je… !

Loin de ralentir, l'épéiste accélère encore un peu la cadence. Sa peau claque contre celle de son homme, la passion a prit le dessus sur son être. Il voudrait ralentir un peu, permettre à l'autre d'assimiler ce qui se passe alors qu'ildécouvre toutes ces nouvelles sensations pour la première fois… Et puis en même temps, il veut lui offrir le plaisir le plus puissant pour leurs retrouvailles, lui faire exploser le ciel pour voir plus haut, il veut qu'il sente son amour, son désir et ses promesses couler en lui. Il veut celer le pacte, lui offrir une autre raison de le croire quand il lui dit qu'il va rester. Et il ne peut plus s'arrêter.

Le plaisir monte dans le corps des deux hommes en manque l'un de l'autre. L'envie de s'évader, de courir pour fuir l'explosion qui arrive, et celle d'arrêter le temps, pour ressentir le choc indéfiniment, jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Et ce moment arrive en même temps dans les corps enlacés des amoureux. Dans un cri unique, car les deux voix se rejoignent et s'emmêlent, le plaisir prend sa forme la plus parfaite et la plus pure. Il emplit la pièce de sa présence, de ses formes, de ses couleurs les plus merveilleuses, et s'estompe doucement, comme une fumée se dissous en brouillard avant de ne laisser qu'un souvenir.

Le silence qui suit l'amour est la plus douce musique. Elle dure, s'étend calmement en prenant son temps, moins fugace que le plaisir, cette symphonie apaise les sens et n'est troublée que par des notes encore plus magnifiques.

- Zorro…

- Humm ?

- Je… Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit… ? Ici ?

L'épéiste répond d'un sourire attendrit. Il se redresse un peu, presque à regret de devoir enlever sa tête de l'épaule si confortable de son amant. Il lui ébouriffe doucement les cheveux et lui offre un petit clin d'œil complice.

- Hey, on a trois ans à rattraper, tu crois vraiment qu'une seule fois c'est suffisant ?

- Tu… tu veux dire qu'on peut recommencer ? demande le capitaine avec de grands yeux d'enfants gourmand.

- Ha ha, tu en as envie ?

Luffy hoche timidement la tête avec un petit sourire gêné en coin qui attendrit l'épéiste. A cet instant, il lui donnerait n'importe quoi. Il descend du corps du jeune brun et essuie doucement son ventre maculé de sa propre semence avec le drap. C'est comme donner un nouveau jouet à un enfant, pense le vert. Il ne veut plus le lâcher… Et c'est parfait comme ça.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir un peu ?

- … Après ? fait timidement Luffy, craignant que son amant, lui, ait envie de le quitter pour le sommeil.

- … Je suis bien d'accord.

Et avant même que le capitaine ne comprennent le sens des mots de son homme, il se retrouve avec des lèvres passionnées contre les siennes, auxquelles il ne peut que répondre avec la même ardeur.

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, ne s'accordant le repos qu'au lever du soleil. Personne ne chercha le capitaine ce matin là. Robin avait vu Zorro dans la vigie la veille. Elle l'avait vu regarder Luffy en fronçant les sourcils. Et au matin, alors que tout le monde cherchait le capitaine disparu, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour regarder dans la vigie. Attendrie, elle avait rassuré l'équipage : le capitaine les rejoindrait plus tard dans la journée… Et il valait mieux préparer un grand festin !

- Pourquoi ? Il ne mange plus depuis que le stupide Marimo a disparu, rabroua Sanji.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'il aura retrouvé l'appétit en revenant… et qu'il voudra rattraper le temps perdu.

Robin n'en dit pas plus. Mais au soir, tout était comme avant. Les rires, les batailles entre le cuistot et l'épéiste, l'appétit et la stupidité du capitaine… Sans oublier sa sieste dans l'assiette…

Une seule chose était différente… C'était les regards tendres et amoureux des deux amants, se promettant silencieusement une autre nuit d'amour et de retrouvailles.

**Voilà :) Vous êtes chanceuses, je n'ai pas trop de blabla inutile à écrire aujourd'hui :)**


End file.
